Child Of Night
by RayTheZoroark
Summary: Five years have passed since Gaea was destroyed. However, the heroes would never have guessed what the consequences of their actions would be. Something else has risen, and it's even more powerful than Gaea. And the most unlikely of heroes must stop it. Rated M for lemons in later chapters.
1. Dinner With Cannibals

It all started the day I killed some cannibals.

Wait, cannibals, you might ask. Yeah, well, stranger things, right? Not really. Not when they're chucking blazing bronze fireballs of doom at me.

Hehe, I guess I should explain.

That day wasn't the greatest day of my life, but I'd definitely had worse.

I woke up that morning, as usual.

Tried my best to get my hair in some semblance of order, with little success, as usual.

I cleaned my room, as usual.

I checked my sword and cleaned it, as usual.

I made sure no monsters were around, as usual.

Now I know that you have a million questions by now. Mainly:

Where was I? And Who am I?

Why do I have a sword?

And what do I mean by monsters?

Well, let me explain. My room consists of a very large cardboard box, like the one they sell fridges in, in the middle of an alley in New York. The alley was about 7 to 8 feet wide, with a large dumpster, and smelled like moldy cheese. I used a fridge box that I propped against the dumpster to sleep in. I usually spent about a week in the same place. My belongings consisted of the aforementioned sword and box (when I leave I'll leave the box), an old messenger bag, a watch with the seconds hand broken, and one set of clothes. Oh, and my name's Jacob.

Speaking of clothes, I wore a tattered and faded grey T-shirt, faded blue jeans, and really old, dingy sneakers that were the color of pewter. I have blue eyes and brown hair that I can't seem to keep flat. I stood about 5'10-5'11, with tanned skin from being outside all the time. I'd swear I was going to start losing my hair from the stress of dodging monsters.

Which brings me to my next point. Now usually I don't complain. I mean, for a guy who lives on the street scraping for every meal, it could be worse. I could be one of the many people who I had found over the years, hunched against dumpsters, or outside of bars, either puking their guts out or laying so still there could be only one explanation.

Either way, I managed to survive somehow on the streets of New York. And this day wasn't just any day. It was my birthday. The day I turned 16. The only reason I kept track of my birthday was so I knew how long I'd been on the streets of New York.

6 years. I'm surprised I made it as far as I have, but I've had a couple of close calls.

Which brings me to my sword. It wasn't just any sword. It was made of some kind of special bronze. I've learned a couple of things since I'd found it one day 3 years ago on my birthday laying on a pillow I'd had at the time. (RIP pillow)

1- It didn't work on people. (believe me, I'd tried)

2- It didn't seem to ever need sharpening.

3- It was a wonderful monster killer.

4- It could collapse into a small cylinder for easier carrying.

The first one puzzled me, because there was no logical reason for it. The sword would pass right through people. Without a single cut. I found this one mildly disturbing. The second one I thought was cool, yet also strange.

And now we come to the third. Probably the question you're dying to have answered. Now, I don't understand totally, but when I say monster, I mean chimeras, snake women called dracanae (One told me so as she tried to kill me), giant black wolves, weird half dog, half seal creatures, and one very angry bronze bull outside a Chick-Fil-A. (guess he didn't appreciate the cows' mispelling.)

From what I've learned over the last couple of years, 99% of the people I've seen can't see these monsters. Or, at least, they don't see what they really are. I'm not entirely sure what they see, but most of the time, I'm pretty sure it isn't good. However, over the years, there were a few people I noticed that seemed to understand what the monsters were. One guy patted his pockets, cursed, noticed me and my sword, nodded, and ushered his family away. Another woman screamed something about strange snake ladies and needing a vacation, and sprinted away.

Either way, I hadn't gotten any help fighting these things over the years. Well, until that day.

I walked down the street, whistling a tune, on my way to find something to eat. Today was a Friday evening, so I was headed to a small restaurant at the end of East 14th Street. The lady who ran the place insisted I come every Friday for supper so she could treat me to an on-the-house meal. I wasn't crazy about accepting free food from anyone, but one day, when I didn't show up, and she walked down the streets alone looking for me at night, I decided to swallow my pride and let her look after me.

If there's one thing living on the street taught me, it was to be thankful for what I had.

Anyway, as I walked down the street, I happened to glance across the road, and noticed about five huge, burly guys standing outside a Sports Shop. They were all standing around comparing their muscles and talking loudly to each other. One spotted me, and grinned, pointing me out to his buddies. They all turned and regarded me, as though thinking whether or not I'd be worth robbing. I dipped my head and hurried along, instinctively sticking my hand into my pocket to grasp the cylinder I kept in my pocket. Thankfully, they didn't follow me.

Or so I thought.

I arrived at the diner, and pushed open the door. Stepping inside, I once again marveled at the place. The entire interior was made of dark brown wood. The tables were made of the same material, giving the place the feel of a cabin. There were about ten such tables, spread across the room, separated enough where two people could squeeze between them. About four chairs sat at each. At the back sat a bar, where most people sat on days like this. Today, however, only one guy, in his late fifties, sat at the corner of the bar. Two tables were taken as well. When I came in, I noticed a woman stepping out of a door behind the counter, which led to the kitchen. Spotting me, a smile spread on her face as she quickly handed off the plates she was holding to a waitress, and made her way over to me.

"Jacob!" She exclaimed, walking up and wrapping me in a hug.

She was in her mid forties, but she didn't show a single sign of greying. She had warm brown eyes, and wore a light green apron over a simple darker green dress.

"Mrs. Marianne." I replied, accepting the hug, although grudgingly. I just don't like touching people any more than I have to.

"You look thin. Have you been getting enough to eat?" She asked as she ushered me to the bar.

"I live on the street. I'm going to be thin." I pointed out as I took a seat.

She waved off the comment. "Well, you're here, so I'll make sure you get plenty to eat, for a few days, at least." She said, waving a waitress over.

"You don't have t-" I started.

"Ah! No complaining." She replied, holding a finger up.

As the waitress came over, Mrs. Marianne turned to her.

"Make sure Mr. Jacob gets whatever he wants, okay, Debra?" She asked.

"Of course, Mrs. Marianne." Debra replied.

Smiling, The older lady walked off back into the kitchen.

"You don't have to do this." I tried.

"Well, if I don't, I could lose my job, so just go with it." Debra said. "Now what would you like to eat?" She asked.

Before I could answer, the door to the restaurant opened, and in walked the burly guys from the street. One of them pointed at me, and said something to the rest. They all grinned, and, taking a chair from a table, sat at another one.

"Well?" Debra asked. Clearly, she hadn't noticed the big guys.

"Oh, um, surprise me." I hastily answered. She nodded, and walked off.

While I waited, I glanced at the guys sitting at the table. Due to their large size, the table almost looked like a children table. They were crowded around it, one leaning back in his chair, lazily looking at a menu, a look a mild interest on his face. Another was picking his nose. A third was staring right at me, a cold look in his eyes. I turned back around, my right hand going to my pocket uneasily. There was something off about those guys. I fiddled with the cylinder in my pocket, a habit I'd developed when I'm uneasy.

I was jerked from my daydreaming by Debra's reappearance. She set a large tray in front of me. The meal consisted of a large, juicy burger topped with newly melted cheese, crisp, fresh lettuce, a slice of bright red tomato, ketchup and mayo. My sides consisted of a rather large helping of waffle fries, as well as a large Dr. Pepper.

"Here you go." Debra said as she set down the tray.

"Wow." I said, surprised by the amount of food. I looked back up at her. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh come now, did you really think Mrs. Marianne would forget your birthday?" She asked. "Dig in! She has a special dessert planned for you, so make sure you leave room for it!" She said as she walked off.

Sadly, I never got the chance to find out what that dessert was.

In fact, I didn't even get the chance to eat my food.

At the precise moment I picked up my burger, there was a growl, a voice, saying "I'm not waiting until he's done eating!", and a scraping of chairs.

Turning, I noticed that the burly guys had stood up. Every one of them was staring at me, malicious grins on each face.

"Jacob Mendez!" The one closest to me growled, stepping forward, causing everyone in the restaurant to turn to look at him.

That immediately sent red alarm bells ringing in my head. The only time anyone used my last name (considering I never told anyone) was when they were a-

"Monster." I muttered, fishing the cylinder out of my pocket.

The lead one's smile grew larger. No, wait. HE was growing larger. In fact, all of them were.

Seven feet. Eight feet. Ten feet.

When they stopped, their heads touched the ceiling. I recognized them as Laistrygonians, or cannibals. (long story) The families sitting at the tables screamed and fell out of their chairs, scrambling to get away. The guy st the end of the bar stared at shock at the monsters, then at the drink in his hand. He sighed, and started to pour it out.

"We've come for you, Jacob." One said.

"We wanted to invite you to dinner!" Another sneered.

"Oh yes! I hear the main course will be delicious!" A third quipped.

They all roared with laughter.

"As pleasant as that sounds," I said, sliding off my stool as I clicked the button on my cylinder, changing it into a sword, "I think I'll pass."

They stared at the sword for a second, then all of them grinned again.

"You act like you have a choice, Jacob." The lead one snarled.

"We weren't offering you a choice." Another stated.

"We'll see." I said, and readied my weapon.

They all grinned once again, and each one pulled a bronze ball from seemingly nowhere. The balls each spontaneously caught fire simultaneously. The lead one took another step forward and hurled his rock at me. I dropped down and rolled towards him, the ball sailing over my head and obliterating the place I'd just been sitting at. I rose from my roll directly in front of him, slicing upwards. He screamed as the sword cut him, and he exploded into dust.

The next two closest to me moved forward. The one on the left threw his next. I deflected it off my blade, and it took out two tables. I sliced forward, forcing him back. In doing so, however, I took my eyes off of the other for a second. The other one backhanded me, sending me flying into a wall, which splintered on impact, but held. I slumped to the floor, pain flooding me.

"Hahahahaha!" The one who backhanded me laughed. "See? You are not as strong as you think you are!" He threw his ball at me.

Time seemed to slow down as it sailed towards me. I reared back my arm and threw the only thing in my hands: my sword. It flew through the air and collided with the ball. Amazingly, it sliced right through the ball, sailing forward, embedding itself in the giant's chest. He gave a surprised grunt, and crumbled to the floor, where he faded to dust. The other three, who were standing by the door to ensure no one escaped stared at the sword in surprise, then back at me.

"Impressive, demigod. But now you're out of options, and you don't have your sword." One said.

My mind hazy from the pain, I barely registered the strange word he called me.

All three hefted their cannonballs, ready to kill me.

Suddenly, an arrow sprouted from the middle giant's chest. He gave a grunt of surprise, and crumbled to dust.

 **End Notes: Duh duh duh! Well, there you have it. My newest story. It didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it, but when one is up working on their story in the wee hours of the night, what can one expect? Anyway, I am incredibly interested in what you guys think of my latest story, so don't hesitate to leave a review with your thoughts. I will be needing OCs, so if you'd like, you can send one of thise via review or pm. Thanks for reading, and I'll catch you next time! R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	2. Meeting Some Not-So-Happy Campers

**Author's Notes: Hey, RayTheZoroark here. I'm a day late (sadly) updating, but I did get a few chapters done, so I'll be updating this story and WIIAM. Hopefully, I'll get TGOTL updated next week, along with FE:L and PE:WOF.**

 **Disclaimer: PJO and HO are both owned by Rick Riordan. I claim nothing but the OCs, and the story idea. Everything else is his.**

 **PS: Due to the fact that I've only read PJO and HO, those are the only books I'll be referring to in the process of making this fanfic. I apologize for the inconvenience, and hope you have a great day.**

Suddenly, an arrow sprouted from the middle giant's chest. He gave a grunt of surprise, and crumbled to dust.

The other two stared at the fallen giant for a second, then turned to the door. Standing there, in a black leather jacket, and dark jeans, a guy stood, bow in hand, calmly notching another bronze tipped arrow as he aimed at the giant to my left. The guy looked to be about 18, had pale skin, and black hair that fell past his shoulders. The strangest part, though, were his eyes. Where as a normal person's eyes (ha, normal) would be green, blue, sometimes brown, his were pure black. And yet, they seemed to twinkle with some kind of light.

"Back off." The guy spoke. His voice was scratchy, as though he weren't used to using it.

Getting over their initial surprise, the final two cannibals burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" They laughed. The one to my right spoke. "Another demigod? This must be our lucky day! We could even get the rest a couple of take out bags!"

And grinning again, he pulled a club from seemingly nowhere. The other followed his example.

"I'll not warn you again." The guy spoke once more, his arrow trained on the left cannibal's head.

In answer, they both charged. He loosed the arrow, but the cannibal raised his club, and the arrow sunk into it. The right one swung his club, and I fully expected the guy to become a large stain on the door.

However, the guy simply sidestepped the swing, drawing a black sword, and swung up. The Laistrygonian exploded in a cloud of dust.

Noticing that the guy had his back to it, The final cannibal used that moment to swing down as well, trying to catch the guy by surprise. Once again, however, the guy simply sidestepped the attack, and swung his sword again, cutting the club in half. The Laistrygonian stared at the sliced off club in surprise, then back at the guy.

"Who are you?" The giant asked in wonder.

"No one of consequence." Was the guy's answer.

"You look familiar." The giant insisted.

"I try not to be." The guy answered, and stepped forward, and with a quick swipe, the final giant was gone.

I stared at the guy as he calmly sheathed his sword, and picked up his bow. He turned to me, and leaned on his bow.

"I take it you don't know who you are." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, taken back by the question.

Before he could answer, the door to the store opened, and two people walked in. The first was a guy, looked to be about 17, and had curly brown hair tucked into a baseball cap. He wore a faded orange shirt, and blue jeans.

The second also looked to be about 17, but the resemblance stopped there. First off, she was female. Second, she had long brown hair tied in a ponytail down her back. She wore armor over her clothes, and was carrying a spear loosely in her hands. Her stormy grey eyes glanced between them, filled with wonder, and strangely enough, anger.

"Who're you?" She asked.

The pale guy laughed a short, humorless laugh, and said, "Before you start interrogating us, perhaps we should go somewhere more private. It's a little messy in here."

She looked around the room quickly, and nodded. "Of course. Follow me." Then she turned and walked out the door.

Now, call me crazy, but I followed them, if for no other reason than that they had seen the monsters, and were actually speaking to me about them. Not to mention that the pale guy saved my life.

And so out the door we went. I followed the girl as she led us through a couple of streets, until we stopped in front of an apartment building. She led the way inside. The inside was pretty ordinary, as she led us into the living room, which consisted of one couch and a love seat crammed into it. She and the curly haired dude took the couch, so I sat on the love seat. The other guy remained standing, though he leaned on the wall.

"So, as I asked before, who are you? Are you from Camp Jupiter?" The girl asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"I don't think they are." The curly haired dude said to the girl. "They don't smell like it."

She turned to him. "Then where would two exceptionally old demigids be from, if not there or Camp Half-Blood?"

"They could be the 1%." Curly answered. She shook her head, then turned to me and the pale guy.

"What're your names?" She asked.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking for someone else's." Pale guy answered before I could answer.

The girl's eyes blazed, but the curly haired guy chuckled.

"Sorry about that, guess we got ahead of ourselves." He said. He stood, and extended his hand to us.

"Name's Birch, a licensed protector of Camp Half-Blood."

A small smile appeared on the pale guy's face. "A satyr named Birch?" He asked.

Birch seemed surprised. "What gave me away?" He asked.

" You talked about our smell." Pale guy answered.

"See?" The girl interrupted. "How could he know what a satyr was and not know what HE was?"

"I know exactly what I am." The guy answered. He jerked his thumb in my direction. "It's him who doesn't know who he is."

At this point, I was extremely confused. They had called Birch a satyr, but he looked like a normal human to me. Besides, how wouldn't I know who I am?

"What's going on?" I asked.

Birch turned to me.

"You're Jacob Mendez, right?" Birch asked.

That immediately put me on the defence.

"Yes." I answered. "How'd you know?"

"I was assigned to be your protector when we found you." He replied.

"Protector?" I scoffed, sizing him up. He didn't look like much of a fighter to me. "I don't need protection."

"Every demigod needs a protector to help them get to camp." Birch insisted.

"Demigod? Camp?" I asked.

The girl chimed in. "You know the greek gods, right?"

"You mean like Zeus and Poseidon, right?" I asked. "What about them?"

"Well, they're real." She replied.

Well, that's it. I finally cracked. I've gone crazy.

"Yeah, funny. But seriously." I said.

No one smiled, or laughed. I was kinda hoping they would.

"You're joking, right?" I asked.

"No." She answered.

"Okay... What does that have to do with me?" I asked. Okay, I may be a little more accepting than most people, but when you've seen what I've seen, you eventually start believing.

"Well, what was the thing that the gods did all the time in the stories?" The girl prompted.

"Had kids?" I guessed, and she nodded. Then it hit me. What she was implying. Now I knew they were nuts.

"I don't believe you." I stated flatly.

"And yet you believe that you were attacked by giant cannibals today." Birch commented dryly.

"That's a whole nother thing all together." I stated.

"Not really." Birch said. "It's the reason monsters attack you."

Then again, the monsters had called him demigod before. So maybe...

"But...me?" I asked. Seriously, if I was the child of a god, shouldn't my living conditions be...I don't know...better?

"Well, yeah, you." The girl said.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but so is everything that happens in the life of a demigod." Birch said.

Pale guy sighed, and leaned back against the wall. "This is not how I planned on spending my time today."

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"Still haven't introduced yourself." he answered.

Once again, she glared daggers at him.

However, she drew herself up to her full height, and said, "I'm Samantha Jones, Head counselor of the Athena cabin."

"Ah." He said, "That explains the eyes."

"Now I've introduced myself, so tell me: who are you, and how do you know so much about the camp?" She said.

"I'm called Efialtis." He replied. "And I was sent to find your camp."

"By whom?" She asked.

"My mother." He replied.

"Who is she?" Samantha asked. "Is she a god?"

"No." He answered. A small smile, however, played at his lips, as though the question amused him.

"We're getting off track." Birch suddenly cut in. "We should take them back to camp. I'm sure Chiron would want to hear this too."

Samantha seemed to be about to argue, but then she sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'll get my answers soon enough." She turned to me, sizing me up.

"So, we can't force you to come." She said. "However, if you do come, I can promise that you'll be relatively safe, and you'll be somewhere that you can train yourself to become stronger. You'll also find out who your godly parent is."

I was still skeptical. However, even if this was an elaborate farce, what could possibly go wrong with going along with them?

"I'll go." I answered.

I would soon find out just how wrong things could go.

 **End Notes: And done. Second chapter over with, so please tell me how I've done so far. As I've mentioned before, I am (at this time) accepting OCs, so if you have one you want in this story, just fill out the following form and review or pm it to me:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Godly Parent:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Short History:**

 **And...I think that's it. Again, hope you liked it! R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	3. Twin Torches and Fire

**Author's Notes: Yeah, sorry to those who were expecting a chapter for FE:L today. Sorta didn't happen. Sadly, I'm running low on inspiration at the moment. I do, however, plan to get a chapter out next week. So hope for that. With that out of the way, let's get on with the main course.**

 **Disclaimer: ...**

 **Elfialtis' POV**

I was surprised at how easily they accepted me. I expected to be asked more questions. But hey, I was never one to complain, so I definitely won't now.

"So, where is this camp?" Jacob's question broke through my thoughts.

We were in Samantha's van, technically the camp's van, headed towards the camp.

"Not too far from here." Samantha answered, fiddling with a necklace she was wearing. It sported six beads of different size and color. The middle, the biggest, depicted a hill with a statue in the middle. Under the statue were the letters SPQR.

"Isn't that the Athena Parthenos?" I asked, pointing at it.

She glanced at me, subconsciously gripping the bead in question.

"Yes. Why?" She asked.

"Simply thought it strange that SPQR would be coupled with a Greek statue." I answered.

"It's complicated. Chiron will explain." Samantha didn't take her eyes off the road this time.

Before I could answer, Birch leaned forward from where he and Jacob sat in the backseat.

"There it is." He said, pointing.

Following his finger, I gasped, even as prepared as I was.

Standing at the top of the hill stood an enormous statue, easily eclipsing anything near it in size. It depicted the Greek goddess Athena, holding Nike, the goddess of victory, in her palm, her other hand resting on her shield, Aegis.

"Your mother." I commented to Samantha.

"Yep." She seemed slightly pleased.

"So you have a giant statue of your mom in your front yard?" Jacob asked. "And that doesn't sound crazy to anyone else?"

"It's more complicated than that." Samantha parked the car beside the hill, and got out, the rest of us following.

"So, Birch explained most of it to me on the way here, but how do you keep monster's out?" Jacob asked.

"Magical border." Came the answer as we started up the hill.

"Oh..."

We reached the top of the hill, and I got my first look at the camp, which was a really loose term.

Many buildings stretched before us. There was a group arranged in a U formation, but many more beyond that one, arranged in rows across a plain. Every cabin was different. One was equipped with barbed wire. Another glowed like the moon. A third was encrusted with what seemed like seashells. A larger building dominated one side of this huge camp, with a dining pavilion situated next to it. Samantha led the way down the hill, headed straight for the much larger building. As we got closer, I spotted a person standing in the doorway. Well, standing was a relative term. He was stooped slightly, because from the waist down he had the body of a horse.

"Chiron." Samantha greeted as we got close.

"Is this him?" The centaur questioned, beckoning to Jacob.

"Yea." Samantha affirmed.

"Any trouble with monsters?" He asked.

"There were a couple of Laistrygonians when we got there, but these two handled it." She pointed her finger at me and Jacob. That's when Chiron turned his gaze to me.

"Yes. Who is this? Obviously a demigod, or else he wouldn't have made it across our border."

"Says his mother sent him to the camp."

"Interesting." Chiron rubbed his chin. "Your mother a goddess?" He asked me.

"No." I answered, a small smile once again appearing on my lips. If only they knew.

"Hmmmmm..." He turned back to Jacob. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Birch told me about the camp, and how people are usually brought here, but why was she sent to?" Jacob asked.

"You are the first person in five years not to be claimed by the time you turned fourteen." Chiron answered. He glanced at me, as though adding me to that as well.

"So?"

"The gods promised to do so after the Second Titan War, meaning you are the demigod that the gods broke their promise about. Now this may mean nothing. Perhaps they are growing forgetful again. But it may mean more as well..." He trailed off, clearly lost in thought.

"Okay, the-" Jacob started. He didn't get to finish his sentence.

At that moment, there was a flash of light, and eveyone shielded their eyes. When the light faded, A pair of twin torches floated above Jacob's head. He looked up, face full of shock as he watched the already fading symbol.

"Ah," Chiron exclaimed, "child of Hecate, goddess of magic and crossroads. Perfect."

"Definitely explains why he was so hard to track down." Birch agreed.

"Well, Birch, I want you to show Jacob to his cabin, introduce him to his new bunk mates. He'll need all the time he can get before Capture the Flag tonight. Meanwhile, Samantha, can you show this one around camp? Perhaps he'll be claimed at the bonfire tonight."

They both nodded, and our group of four separated.

"Follow me." Samantha ordered, leading the way around camp. She showed me the armory, as well as the stables, where someone was giving a lesson on riding Pegasi. She showed me the forest, which was always stocked with monsters, as well as the cabins, one for each god or goddess. She even told me about the oracle that they had, although we didn't meet her. She showed me the pavilion, as well as the beach. A couple of new editions, she noted, had been added. A Roman building had been constructed near the woods to house the romans when ever they visited, which was often noe that the Hecate and Hephestus cabins had constructed a type of portal between the camp and their city. We stopped for a break near the main cabins.

"Well, that's just about everything." She said. "Eventually you'll learn your way around."

"Thanks." I said.

"Look, its almost supper, and I need to make sure my cabin gets there on time. Could you hang around here until then?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure."

She thanked me, and left promptly. Turning, I spotted a small girl, around eight, kneeling in front of the fire pit. I approached, and noticed that she was actually tending to the flame that was there.

"Not many people come talk to me." The girl spoke. Her voice sounded...older, as though it didn't match the body. I looked closely at her.

"You're a goddess, aren't you?" I asked. I glanced at the flame. "Hestia?"

"Indeed." She answered. "You are right on both accounts." She stood, and turned to me.

"You will be claimed after Capture the Flag, tonight." She said. "Prepare yourself. From here, it'll only get harder, and only with friends will you succeed."

My eyes darkened, but before I could answer, she disappeared into the fire.

For a long time I stared into the flames, contemplating on what had just been revealed to me. A conch horn blowing tore me from my thoughts. I turned, and noticed many people of different ages all filing towards the dining pavilion, and I shook my head to clear the lingering thoughts.

Tonight, my mother would show who I was, and nothing would be the same.

 **End Notes: Well, that's that. As I stated last chapter, I'm accepting OCs. you can find the form on the previous chapter. Feel free to leave a review to tell me how I'm doing! R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	4. The Claiming

**Author's Notes: Well, that didn't work out. I guess I didn't expect to get so busy last week. School has been really rough on me, and since I need good grades for college, well... You can see why I don't update every story every week. Once again, I'm sorry about not getting an FE:L chapter out, but I had very little time to write, so I devoted it to getting another chapter for this out. Really hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer:...Rick Riordan owns everything but the OCs.**

 **Efialtis' POV**

Despite the looming claiming, I enjoyed dinner. The dining pavilion, as Samantha had told me, was recently enlarged to accommodate all the extra people. As a result of The Second Giant War, the Romans and Greeks visited each other often. As a result, many Romans joined the Greeks for dinner, and vice-versa. And, as a result, the dining pavilion needed to be enlarged, especially considering the children of the minor gods.

Many long tables stretched across the pavilion, with one running perpendicular to the rest, at the head of the pavilion. Chiron and a short chubby guy sat at this table, along with a couple of satyrs. The first two tables to the head table's right were empty, and the third only held two people. The rest of the tables held a varying number of people. Most had orange t-shirts on, but some were wearing purple. At the end, a pure black table of obsidian sat, its only inhabitant a lone guy in a trench coat.

"Sit wherever you like." Samantha had told me. "Ever since the last war, We did away with the specific gods' tables rule. However, don't sit at the first three."

"Why?" I'd asked.

"They're reserved for the Big Three's children...and friends." Was her reply.

"...Okay..." I'd muttered.

And so, after some debate, I decided to sit across from the trench coat guy. When I sat down, he looked up, a surprised look on his face as he regarded me with suspicion.

"Judging from the table and you're clothes, I'd peg you as Hades' child. Am I right?" I said as I sat down.

He studied me for a second.

"Nico." He replied.

"Efialtis." I greeted.

He snorted. "'Nightmare?'" He translated.

"Yep."

Before he could speak further, Chiron raised his voice above the general clamor.

"I believe everyone is here. I'd like to start tonight by introducing two newcomers. Jacob and Efialtis!" He gestured to us, and so we stood. Many people murmured to each other as they looked at me and Nico, but Chiron quickly hushed them.

"Jacob is a son of Hecate, goddess of magic and crossroads. Efialtis has not been claimed of yet. But now that we have that out of the way, let us eat!"

I looked down at the plate in front of me, then up at Nico, who was staring at me with slight interest. A Naiad came by and put a large piece of steak on my plate, then moved on, barely sparing Nico a glance. A couple more came by with other various food items. After they were down, Everyone got up, and headed over to a large fire, where they scraped some of their food into it. When it came my turn, I scraped some in, and looked up.

 _Well,_ I thought, _I'm here mother. I'm not entirely sure what you want, but I'll trust your judgement._

I headed back over and sat back down in front of Nico again. I noticed this time that he only had a couple of beans on his plate, and he was picking at them.

"So," He said as I sat down, "not claimed yet?"

"Nope," I said as I began to eat.

"Hmmm," He stared at me, as though trying to place me in a cabin. "Definitely not Apollo or Hermes," he concluded. "Which of your parents is mortal?" He asked.

"Father," I answered.

"Not Aphrodite, that's for sure," He muttered to himself. "Doesn't look like a Demeter child either."

"You'll find out tonight." I cut into his thoughts.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"My mother'll claim me tonight, after Capture the Flag." I explained.

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know?" He asked.

"Hestia told me." I explained.

His eyes narrowed as he stared thoughtfully at me.

"You ever used a sword before?" He asked me.

I smirked. I reached into my pocket and pulled a small sword replica out of my pocket. I flicked it, and it elongated into a black sword. I twirled it a couple of times, then pressed on the side of the handle. It immediately shrank back down, and I pocketed it again.

"Yeah, you could say that." I took another bite of my food.

His eyes had widened slightly as he stared at my pocket where the sword was.

"Wasn't that Stygian Iron?" He asked after a moment.

"Your's is to, isn't it?" I asked, nodding to the sheathed sword at his side.

"Yeah..." He trailed off, obviously deep in thought. He stared at me for a couple of minutes. When I'd finished my food, he spoke again.

"Since you haven't been claimed, you're a free agent, free to choose which side you'll take during this Capture the Flag."

"Who are the captains?" I asked.

"Well, I think Jason will make it back in time for the game, but I don't know about Percy..." He trailed off again.

"That helps me none." I spoke.

"Jason is the son of Jupiter, while Percy is the son of Poseidon. usually, when they're here, they're captains, although I've been captain more than once." He seemed to shudder slightly at the memories.

"Which team will you be on?" I asked.

"Red. Temporary alliance with Poseidon." He answered.

"I suppose I could join that team." I said, not really wanting to have to think about which side I was on.

He gave a small twitch of his face, as though he was trying to smile, but his face couldn't remember how.

Our conversation was interrupted, however, by Chiron.

"Twenty minutes until the game starts! Everyone down to the woods!"

Dutifully, everyone got up, and trailed off in two separate directions, each to a different end of the woods. I followed Nico as he led the way down towards a large collection of boulders. When we got there, I noticed that everyone was crowding around someone in the middle, who was waiting patiently for everyone to arrive. When he spotted Nico, he nodded and walked over. That's when he noticed me.

"Who's this?" He asked, turning to Nico.

"Efialtis, undetermined." Nico replied.

The guy turned back to me, and I got a good look at him. He was wearing an orane Camp t-shirt, coupled with a pair of pants, and some sea green running shoes, which matched his eyes.

"Percy Jackson." He introduced himself, extending a hand towards me. I took it, somewhat hesitantly, and retracted it quickly. He raised an eyebrow, but shook his head slightly.

"You have any skill with a blade?" He asked.

"I do." I replied.

"Okay. Good, cause you'll need it." He turned and led the way over to the main group of people.

When he had made sure that everyone was listening, he spoke.

"The plan's simple. George, Tasha, and James, you'll guard the flag. Everyone else, except the Apollo cabin and you, Efialtis, will engage the main enemy force. Apollo cabin, I need you to make sure no one gets through."

"What about you?" Someone asked.

He turned to me. "I'll be taking Efialtis around near the beach. We'll circle and try to take their flag."

There were some grumbles about me being new, but no one argued.

Everyone was given a helmet with a red plume to denote our team, and the choice of armor, which I declined. Percy declined as well, and so for a few moments, Everyone stood and waited. During that time, Nico spoke to Percy.

"Annabeth here?" He asked.

"Nah. She's with the baby." Percy answered.

Suddenly, the conch horn blew again.

"That's our cue. Let's go!" Percy led the way towards the woods, where we split from the main group, skirting the edge as we made our way down to the beach. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the sword, and turned it into the larger one.

"Heh," Percy gave a short laugh when he saw it. He pulled a pen from his pocket, and uncapped it. It grew until he held a bronze blade in his hand. He nodded to me, and we continued on towards the beach.

It was silent when we arrived, save for the hoot of an owl in a nearby tree.

"Stay sharp." Percy whispered.

We made our way slowly across the beach, within easy sight of the forest.

"Look out!" Percy suddenly shouted. A lightning bolt arched down, and I barely had enough time to dive away before it struck the ground where we were just standing.

"You're predictable." A voice called.

From the sky descended a blond haired guy in an orange camp shirt, wielding two swords.

"Jason," Percy greeted, getting to his feet.

"I see you recruited the new kid." Jason said, nodding to me.

"Actually Nico did, but whatever." Percy said. He charged Jason, saying to me, "Go for the flag!"

I didn't watch what happened next. I shot forward, into the forest, in the opposite direction than our flag, figuring that they'd be on opposite sides. Sure enough, the trees thinned, and I spotted their flag set in the ground in the middle of a clearing. Two people stood guard in front of it. One was a really buff woman in an orange camp shirt, wielding a spear. The other was Samantha.

The spear girl cried out when she spotted me, and took a couple of steps towards me, while Samantha looked around for others from my team.

"All alone, are we?" The spear woman spoke when no one else appeared.

"Just me." I agreed.

"Be careful, Clarisse," Samantha warned. "He's good."

"Whatever." Clarisse said, and charged me.

I stood my ground as she closed the distance, readying myself to face her. Despite her size, she ran at quite a considerable speed, brandishing her spear, which crackled with electricity. She stabbed forward when she reached me, but I sidestepped the stab and swung down with my sword. She raised the handle of her spear and deflected the blow, swinging her spear like a club at me. I ducked underneath it, then pushed upwards, vaulting over her. When I landed, I hit her on the back of the head with the butt of my sword. She stumbled to the ground, dazed. I immediately spun around, raising my sword to deflect an arrow as it came at me.

Samantha's eyes were wide as she notched another arrow. I took a couple of steps towards her. Immediately, she launched an arrow at me. I once again deflected it. She started launching arrows one after the other as I made my way to her, dodging and deflecting the arrows.

Finally, she reached back, only to find an empty quiver. She cursed as she drew her sword, dropping her bow to the ground as she got between me and the flag. I sighed, th rushed forward.

Immediately, the ground erupted beneath me as bronze bars shot up, trying to lock me in. Thinking quickly, I jumped forward as one erupted, and I landed on top of it, using it to launch myself over Samantha. I landed beside the flag. She cursed again as she lunged forward. I deflected the blow, but instead of engaging her, I turned and, picking up the flag, made a beeline for the woods. She shouted after me, giving chase as I entered the woods. I dodged around trees, making a zigzag pattern as I headed for our flag. Before I noticed, something wrapped around my leg and pulled me to the ground hard. I rolled, gripping the flag tightly, and found my feet quickly, sword ready as I looked at what had tripped me. A small bronze wire ran between two trees, and a skinny guy stood nearby, wielding a small sledge hammer. He was about twenty, with curly brown hair and dark skin.

"I'll be needing that." He motioned to the flag.

"Tempting, but I think I'll have to decline." I answered. As I spoke, Samantha caught up.

"Oh thank the gods you were here, Leo." She spoke to the skinny guy.

"Just doing my duty." He answered.

"Yeah, great job guys," I broke into their conversation, "But if you don't mind, I have a game to win, so..." I didn't finish, but instead turned to run.

I heard a spark, and had enough time to turn around before I saw a ball of fire hurtling towards me. I dove to the side, barely dodging the blast, I rolled to my feet again, staring at Leo, who's hands were on fire.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

I smirked. If we were using powers, then...

"Yeah, now you see me..." I took a step back, and melted into the shadows, reappearing behind them.

They blinked in surprise, but each gave a grunt as I knocked them out.

"Now you don't." I finished, and headed back towards our flag. As I cleared the tree line, an unwelcome sight graced my eyes.

Jason stood there, swords drawn as he regarded me with interest. Some ways behind him, Percy was busy fighting a couple of people in Roman armor.

"Well, this is a surprise." Jason spoke.

"Not really," I answered. Jason shrugged.

Then he rose up into the air a few feet, readying his weapons. I pushed the flag into the ground. As much as I wanted to win this game, this guy meant business, and actually seemed like a strong opponent. Couple that with the fact that he was the son of Jupiter, and...

He dove towards me, the air around him crackling. I raised my blade to block his blow. We sat there a few moments, pushing against each other, before we separated. He nodded, and dove again, with the same result. On the third attack, he swooped past me, and then, raising one sword to the sky, pointed the other at me. There was a crackle, and a lightning bolt shot down, through him, and towards me. I blinked in surprise, but raised my sword.

 _Guess this is it_ , I thought.

Suddenly, the shadows around me erupted, forming a large shield in front of me. The lightning bolt hit them, at they shattered, but they had stopped the bolt.

"What the?" Jason exclaimed.

Before he could recover, I pointed my sword at him. A black orb shot forward, colliding with him. He grunted in pain as he was knocked from the sky. He landed with a thump on the ground. Without pausing, I turned and grabbed the flag, rushing towards our flag, I leaped across the river, and it was done. I heard a cheer from Percy as Chiron trotted up, looking at me strangely.

"How di-" He started, but was cut off.

At that moment, everything grew dark. Above my head appeared what seemed like an orb of dark mist. A churning ash cloud billowed inside the mist.

"By the gods..." Percy gasped, having run up.

"It can't be..." Chiron muttered, his voice wavering. He was shaking slightly, and he stared at me in wonder.

Other campers wandered up, fear in their eyes, because they'd never seen Chiron like this.

I took a step forward as the symbol faded.

Chiron swallowed, then raised his voice.

"Hail Efialtis, son of Nyx, Primordial of Darkness.

 **End Notes: Dun dun dun! I feel pretty good about this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't hesitate to leave a review telling me how I can improve. Hope to see you next week! R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	5. Sixteen Years

**Author's Notes: It does my heart good to see reviews telling me that I've done a good job. Thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

 **Efialtis' POV**

Utter silence greeted Chiron's proclamation. No one knew what to say, or how to react. Out of instinct, they bowed, even Percy. I could see fear in more than one person's eyes.

Chiron gave a short bow, then trotted closer to me.

"Come." It wasn't a suggestion. He nodded to Jason and Percy, and they followed Chiron and me as we headed to the Big House. As we neared, Chiron turned to Jason.

"Call Rachel and the cabin leaders."

Jason rushed off, and we headed inside. We entered a rather large room, furnished with plenty of chairs, surrounding, oddly enough, a ping pong table.

Turning to regard me, Chiron shook his head. Percy was staring at me in interest, and a small bit of resignation.

Chiron opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door opening. A lot of campers filed in, followed by Jason, who was speaking animatedly with a woman with red hair. When everyone was seated, Chiron nodded his head.

"I believe everyone has been filled in on what has happened." He began. Everyone nodded. He turned to me. "We had hoped, after the last two major prophecies, that this one wouldn't actually happen until many years from now." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It is no coincidence that you, a child of Nix, would arrive just as troubles arise."

"What troubles?" I asked.

"There are whispers," The red head girl cut in, "whispers that Gaia wasn't the end. That a worse evil is stirring. One that hasn't stirred for millenia."

"Correct." Chiron spoke.

"Grover says that the tree nymphs are scared to even leave their trees." Percy commented.

"But what evil could eclipse Gaia?" One counselor asked.

"When the gods met during the summer solstice, Hades brought some very disturbing news." Chiron began.

"My father believes that Tartarus stirs." Nico suddenly spoke, making several people stare at him.

"T-Tartarus?" A girl squeaked.

"If he fully wakes," Nico continued, "My father wouldn't have the power to stop him from unleashing every monster onto the earth. Like during the Giant War, they wouldn't die. Life as we know it would cease."

"Okay...then what do we do?" One guy asked.

"Shortly after Leo, Jason, and Piper left one their quest, Rachel's oracle powers stopped. However, right before then, she spoke a prophecy, one I dreaded to speak, especially considering the one that we were already living. When They emerged victorious in their quest, I began to fear what the new prophecy meant, what it could mean." Chiron expounded.

"What does the prophecy say?" Leo asked.

"Rachel?" Chiron prompted.

Rachel stood. Then quoted,

"'There will come one, spawn of Night.

Jealousy and hatred shall hound his steps,

Peace he'll seek through troubled days

And alone he'll be in all his ways.

The evil that seeks will never quit,

Defeated by Mist and by Stars.

Water will heal Shadow's death,

Olympus, destroyed by Life's last breath.

Tartarus' rise by traitor assured,

Stopped by sacrifice of heart so pure.

Destruction rained by Sun touched few,

Success in the Moon, forever true.'"

No one spoke when she had finished.

"...Sounds fun." Percy finally commented.

"Life's last breath?" Piper asked.

"Heart so pure?" Jason queried.

I nodded. "This is what my mother feared."

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Why would she care?" Someone asked.

"Her domain is inside Tartarus. If he rises, it will be destroyed. Therefore, she sent me. She didn't tell me why I was sent, she merely told me to seek out this camp, and that all would be made clear in time. I'm inclined to believe her words to be true." I answered.

"The first line makes sense." Piper said. "Nix means 'Night,' so you must be the 'spawn of Night.'"

"Anyone gonna mention the part where Olympus is destroyed? Because that doesn't sound too good." Leo commented.

"Prophecy's can have multiple meanings." Chiron said. "It is hard to say what the prophecy does or does not mean. All will make sense when it is suppose to make sense."

"That sounds like something a fortune cookie would say." Leo replied.

Chiron ignored the comment. "As of right now, We don't know much. However, I have a feeling that more will be revealed soon. Now, it is late, and we've all had a long day, so off to bed, the lot of you."

The room slowly emptied, until the only ones left were Nico, Chiron, and me.

"Where shall I sleep?" I inquired.

Chiron sighed, but was interrupted by Nico.

"I think you'll feel most at home in my cabin." He said. "Until other arrangements can be made.

"I think that is wise." Chiron agreed.

I shrugged, and followed Nico out of the Big House. He led me to an obsidian building beside a group of buildings arranged in a U-shape. Stepping inside, I noted the dark interior.

"Feel like home?" Nico asked as I looked around.

"Sorta, but different." I answered. I sat down on one of the black sheeted beds.

He sat down one one across from me.

"How long were you down there? In Tartarus?" He asked abruptly.

I sighed. I laid down on the bed, then turned my head slightly towards him, and sighed again. I turned to face the roof once more.

A couple of seconds of silence, then...

"Sixteen years."

I turned away, and closed my eyes.

 **End Notes: Sorry if it's a little short. Don't worry. The next will be longer, and much more action packed. Hope you enjoyed, and if you spotted any errors, or thought of any way you think I can improve, don't hesitate to review. Also, if you want to submit an OC, there is a limited time left. After chapter 8, I won't accept any more. So please, don't hesitate to submit one. With that out of the way...R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	6. Hunted Hunters

**Author's Notes: I was thankfully able to acquire some time to work on my multiple stories, so I was able to get this done. As I said, this one is longer, maybe not entirely more action packed, but what can I say? Either way, you came to read, not listen to me.**

 **Disclaimer: ...Why were Percy Jackson's grades so low in school?**

 **They were below C-level.**

 **Don't like my jokes? My apollo-gees. ;)**

 **Jacob's POV**

Over the next couple of days, I settled into my life at camp. I'd never been to a camp before, so it took a little while to adjust.

The hardest thing to get used to was the sleeping arrangement. Hecate's cabin was built from celestial bronze (which, I now know, is what my sword is made from), enchanted with a bunch of wards to keep insects and the like away. The inside was rather spacious, with plenty of bunks for everyone who lived in it. I chose the bunk farthest from everyone, considering the fact that I hadn't slept in the same vicinity of another person in years.

During the day, my schedule was filled up with many different activities, which changed from day to day. There was archery, which I sucked at, canoeing, forging, sculpting, rock wall climbing, and my personal favorite, sword fighting. After three years training by myself with my sword, it was a little odd sparring with other people. I was taught multiple fighting techniques over the few lessons I had. Percy Jackson, the one in charge of the lessons, was surprised at my rapid progress.

Even better, however, were the lessons I had at night. Every night, in the Hecate cabin, the head counselor, Edin Seraphew, with the help of a few other cabin mates, taught us some things about magic. We were separated into groups based on our proficiency with magic. I, being new, was placed in the beginner's group. I was taught the fundamentals about magic. How it was made, its origin, and how to control it were among the topics we covered.

One day, I had another sword fighting lesson scheduled with the rest of the Hecate cabin.

"The object of this move is to disarm your opponent." Percy instructed. He demonstrated the move, then once again slower.

"Here. Uh, Jacob, come here." Percy said.

I stepped forward.

"Now, raise your sword. I figure a visual demonstration of the move will work better than anything else."

I obediently raised my sword, only for it to go flying out of my hand as Percy disarmed me. He had me sit there while he demonstrated it a couple of times, then he broke us up into groups of two for sparring. As he was doing so, I noticed two people enter the arena where we were having our lesson. It was Efialtis and another guy.

"Nico. Efialtis." Percy greeted.

They both nodded to him in greeting, then headed over to one side of the clearing. They both drew their own swords, and began training.

Percy finished grouping us up, and I naturally got the pleasure of sparring with Percy himself.

"You have to be quicker!" Percy scolded as I retrieved my weapon for the umpteenth time.

"Push yourself harder! Up! Good, now Dodge! Parry! No, no, you can't go head to head, you have to think!"

He trained me hard, and when he finally called a halt to the spar, everyone was drenched in sweat. Percy led the way to a cooler sitting at the side of the arena, and everyone gratefully accepted the water bottle passed to them. As I drank, I noticed that Efialtis was still at it. He was almost a blur as he seemed to dance around the clearing, swinging his sword at the dummies that he'd put up. He spun around, lobbing one dummies arm off, then spinning just as quickly to cut another's legs out from under it. He turned once again, and stabbed his sword into the gut of a third.

Nico was standing beside Percy, both of their eyes on Efialtis. Percy's hand twitched as he watched.

"I know that look." Nico commented, taking a small sip of water.

"No idea what you're talking about." Percy answered.

"Oh please. It's plain that you want to test his skill against your own."

"...And?"

"If you want to so badly, then do it."

Percy nodded, and downed the rest of his water. Picking up his sword, he made his way over to Efialtis, who had just decapitated the last dummy. He spotted Percy as he walked over, and they exchanged nods.

For a few seconds, they simply stood there, no words exchanged, simply staring at each other.

The next second, there was a flash, a clang of metal against metal, and sparks flying as they seemed to teleport to each other. They exchanged a few quick slices before separating again, only to rush each other again as soon as they hit the ground.

There was a collective gasp from the entire Hecate cabin as we were party to this magnificent display of prowess with swords.

Once again they met, sparks showering down around them as they continued to exchange blow after blow.

I have no idea who would have won had they been allowed to continue fighting.

Thankfully, or perhaps not, a hunting horn blew in the distance. At first, neither Percy nor Efialtis seemed to hear it. However, after it blew two more times in rapid succession, they turned towards the sound.

"The Hunters!" Percy exclaimed. "They're in trouble!"

 **Efialtis' POV**

The last thing I wanted to do was stop the fight.

Fighting Percy was the first challenge that I'd had since I left Tartarus.

Reluctantly, I followed Percy as he rushed out of the arena and towards Half-Blood Hill.

Chiron was already there, along with a few other campers. He had a bow in his hand, one arrow notched as he stared down the hill. Running up to stand beside him, I looked down the hill and got my first look at the Hunters.

They were a group of about ten to fifteen girls, ranging from about twelve to sixteen. Each held a silver bow in their hand, or were wielding hunting knives. accompanying them were about a dozen silver wolves.

They were not alone, however. An assortment of monsters pursued them as they made their way up the hill. More than one hellhound charged after them. A couple of dracanae were present, as well as some telkines, and even a few cyclops.

It was clear that the hunters were tired. Many bore scars, and a few were limping slightly. They still fought bravely on, and many monsters were reduced to dust in the small amount of time I spent taking in the scene.

Without pausing to think, I charged down the hill, aware of Percy running along side me. He immediately veered towards one particular hunter who had spiky black hair, and was brandishing a shield I recognized as a replica of Aegis, the face of Medusa prevalent on it. It was doing a great job of keeping some of the monsters at bay, but they were getting steadily bolder. Leaving her to Percy, I ran towards another girl. She was in the middle of the fighting, and was the center of the most dust littering the ground. She was dual wielding two long knives, and danced almost like a gymnast around the monsters, her twins weapons flashing as she reduced them to dust. As I neared, I noticed that it wasn't blood dripping from the few wounds that adorned her otherwise flawless skin, but a golden substance I recognized as ichor, the blood of the gods. Which would make this girl...

"Lady Artemis." I said as I reached her. I charged right into a hellhound, making it cry out in pain as it was slashed into dust.

She whipped around to face me, nearly getting impaled on a dracanae's spear as she did so. Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded. She turned her attention back to the monsters.

"Get my hunters up the hill." It wasn't a request.

I turned, but realized quickly that that wouldn't be necessary. Campers were pouring down the hill, meeting the monsters head on. In only a short while, we stood alone in a sea of dust. Chiron quickly ushered everyone into the safety of the magical barrier before anymore monsters could appear.

When we were all safely inside the barrier, Chiron turned to Artemis.

"Lady Artemis." He greeted her.

"Chiron." She nodded to him. Most of her hunters were sprawled on the ground, panting for breath, or tending to their wounds.

"What happened?" He asked.

She sighed. "We were ambushed by a group of monsters."

"Ambushed?" Percy asked.

"Yes," She answered, "ambushed. I was not expecting it, and so I was unprepared."

"Do not blame yourself, My Lady," One of the hunters said, "we were outnumbered. Besides, HE was with them."

"Who was?" Chiron asked.

"Orion." Artemis answered.

"How?" Piper asked.

"I don't know how he escaped death again, but I do know that he's back. Realizing the severity of the situation, I immediately made for here, as a place to escape him."

"Excuse me." I interrupted.

She turned to look at me. A few of the hunters glared at me for interrupting her, but I didn't care.

"I don't mean to be rude, or point out the obvious, but you're a goddess. Last I checked, Orion is mortal. How could he pose that big of a threat to you?" I asked.

"He was...different." She answered after a moment. "Almost as though he had been granted power."

"If he was the one that was hunting you, why wasn't he there at the hill?" Percy asked.

"It would have been suicide for him to stay." I answered. "He knew that he didn't stand a chance against all of us. So he retreated."

Artemis nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, you are obviously allowed to stay here for as long as you need to."Chiron said.

"Thank you. If you don't mind, then, I will take my hunters to my cabin so that they may rest from our long journey." And with that, they were gone. The campers too dispersed, either leaving to talk about what had just happened, or going back to their activities. Soon, I was left standing there with Chiron, Percy, and Nico.

"What do you thinking this could mean?" Percy asked Chiron after a moment.

"Nothing good I'm afraid." Chiron answered. "Nothing good."

 **End Notes: Done. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, or just read this fic. Seriously, guys. This fic would have literally no meaning without you. Please don't hesitate to review, and don't forget to submit an OC. Only two more chapters left until I close admissions. Either way, R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	7. Chat With A Goddess

**Author's Notes: I just can't get away from this story, can I? Oh well. I plan on updating FE:L in a week or two, so keep a lookout for that.**

 **Disclaimer: PJO and HO are both owned by Rick Riordan.**

 **Efialtis's POV**

After a few minutes of thought, I made my way over to Artemis's Cabin. As I neared, I spotted a few hunters outside, feeding the wolves as they moved around the building. As I neared, they looked up at me, distrust and hate prevalent in their eyes.

"You're not welcome here." One stated when I got close.

A slight smile played at my lips as I crouched down, reaching out a hand to a wolf who sat beside me. It glared at me for a moment, and I turned to stare it in the eye. After a moment, it leaned forward, pressing its muzzle against my hand. When it did, the hunters let out a collective gasp.

"How did you do that?" One asked. "They never touch someone who isn't a hunter."

I looked up at the one who spoke, and stood. "I would like to speak with Lady Artemis." I ignored her question.

"You dare to-" One started.

"Serena!" Came a voice from inside the cabin. Out stepped the spiky haired girl that Percy had ran to.

"So," She said as she approached me, "you must be Efialtis. Percy has told me a lot about you."

"And yet he has made no mention of you." I answered, making her smirk.

"I'm Thalia Grace, lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

"Grace? So you're Jason's sister?"

"Indeed. Word has it that you defeated him." She stared at me, her expression unreadable.

"Technically, I blasted him out of the sky, then ran to get the flag across the line, but I guess defeated works just as well."

She stared for a few minutes longer. Finally, she cracked a smile, and beckoned to the cabin.

"Lady Artemis was expecting you." She said.

I nodded, and walked past her, ignoring the glares shot my way by the few hunters present. Stepping inside the cabin, the first thing I noticed were the pelts. Rows upon rows of pelts adorned the walls and floor, each a separate animal or monster. Artemis sat on a bunk farthest from the door, many hunters bustling about, getting sheets for the beds. When I walked in, Artemis's gaze found mine, and she nodded to me. The hunters parted to let me pass, then turned and left without saying a word. All, save one, who stared at me distrustfully.

"You may go, Lily." Artemis spoke without removing her eyes from me.

"But My Lady-" Lily started.

"It is fine." Artemis cut in.

Lily looked at me for a moment longer, then turned on her heels and stormed out the door.

"So, what is it that you want?" Artemis asked as soon as Lily had left.

"I was told you were expecting me." I answered.

"I suppose you want some kind of reward for helping my hunters and me."

I stared at her, a confused look in my eyes. "Reward? I came to apologize."

Now it was her turn to look confused. "Apologize? For what?"

"I am sorry that I came to your aid first. I meant no disrespect, and in fact did not know your true identity until I was close enough to see your wounds."

She stared at me for a moment, an intrigued look replacing the confused one from earlier. "Interesting." She said after a moment. "I do believe that you are the first male to apologize to me in my entire eternity." She paused. "And for something that you need not apologize for. It is true that I assume the average age of my hunters, so it is no shock that you could mistake me for a regular hunter."

I nodded. "I have a question, if I may, Lady Artemis."

"Of course." She answered.

"You spoke of Orion possessing a power that he did not have previously, correct?"

"Yes, what of it?" She answered.

"Could you explain it to me, please?"

Once again, she stared at me for a moment before replying. "As you may know, Orion possesses mechanical eyes, forged by Hephaestus. These eyes grant him superior vision, as well as greatly increasing his accuracy. In addition, he possesses a bow unlike any other I've seen before. The wood is black, darker than the night sky, littered with small, ingraved blue gems. This bow is a powerful engine of destruction, responsible for the death of countless of my hunters.

"However, when he attacked us, he was different than usual. His eyes blazed with a black fire unknown to me, and he possessed greater strength than when I had last laid eyes on him. In addition, He used some kind of spell to immobilize some of my hunters, allowing the monsters to make quick work of them."

I nodded my head, the gears in my head turning. "It sounds like the blessing of Tartarus to me." I said after some thought.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Be glad that he didn't touch any of your hunters with one of his arrows. It would cleave the soul from a mortal body."

"That sounds like Kronos's Scythe." She said.

I looked at her for a moment, allowing the implications of that to sink in. Then I affirmed them. "Where do you think his Scythe got that ability from?"

She stared in shock at me for a moment.

"The problem," I added, "is not that Orion has the blessing of Tartarus, but what that implies."

"What does it imply to you?" She asked. All traces of mistrust and hate were gone from her eyes, replaced by a cold seriousness.

"It implies that Tartarus is waking, and siding with the Titans. That would be worse then Gaia."

"How so?" She asked.

"Monsters would come back the instant we killed them. Courtesy of the "express train" of Tartarus. Not only that, but Tartarus is even more powerful than Gaia."

"How would you know?" She asked.

"My mother told me." I answered.

"Your mother, Nyx?"

"...Yes."

"Well, I-" She was interrupted by a voice at the door.

"Lady Artemis?" It was Serena.

"Yes?" Artemis looked up.

"It is nearing the time for the evening meal, and you've been talking with that...boy for a while now."

A quick glance outside confirmed the hunter's words. The sky was beginning to darken, and I realized that I had spent longer than I'd meant to talking with Artemis. I turned to her.

"I apologize for keeping you as long as I have. I'll take my leave, if I may."

She nodded to me, eyes staring with interest as I turned to leave. "Farewell, for now, Efialtis. It was...interesting talking to you, to say the least."

I nodded, and took my leave. As soon as I exited the cabin, the hunters filed in, sparing hardly a glance for me. I made my way over to the Hades cabin, and peered inside. As per usual, it was empty. I stepped inside, and sat on my bunk, immediately getting lost in thought.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

It was announced during supper that the hunters would be joining Capture the Flag this Friday, which was two days from now. Much to the campers relief, however, Artemis would not be participating. It was bad enough considering the fact that the hunters had never lost a game before. Some campers were optimistic, hoping that Jason and Percy, as captains, would put an end to that streak.

That is, until the captains were announced. Nico and me. Last thing anyone expected, especially us. After we got over the shock, we immediately put our heads together, trying to figure out a way to win. Given the fact that we both didn't like talking a whole lot, however, sort of threw a wrench in our planning game.

"Yeah, but we can't spread our forces too thin. That'll leave us vulnerable to an attack." I said, pointing at the map.

"But there are only fifteen of them." He countered.

"Actually, there are sixteen, but that's beside the point. Besides, the females from the Apollo's cabin, Hecate csbin, Demeter cabin, as well as the Athena cabin are joining the hunters."

"What does that bring the total to?" He asked, staring down at the map spread out between us, groups of figures spread out across it.

"Almost three fourths of ours." I answered. "Athena has a lot of daughters at the moment."

He grunted, idly moving a figure around with the point of his sword. Watching him, I suddenly got an idea.

"Wait, if we move this group here, and this one here..." I moved the appropriate figures.

"What about this spot?" He asked.

"That can be covered by this group..."

We spent most of the night planning.

 **End Notes: Done. I've been making a concerted effort to lengthen the chapters, and it seems to have worked, for the most part. I will continue to increase the length until I reach at least 5k words per chapter, or average that amount. Anyway, please, submit an OC, and I'll see you next chapter. R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	8. Nowhere Is Safe

**Author's Notes: Hello again, fellow writers/readers. I am sorry to announce that, due to time constraints placed upon me by the fact that last weekend was Easter weekend, I was unable to complete a bonus chapter for WIIAM, or another chapter for FE:L. That said, I plan to make it up by posting one next week, as well as a chapter for TGotL. Hopefully that will suffice. Thank you for your understanding, and I hope you had a Happy Easter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HO.**

 **Efialtis's POV**

"You all know your part." I spoke.

It was the day that we faced the hunters in Capture the Flag, and to be honest, I was slightly worried, though I didn't show it. Based on the word around camp, the hunters had never been defeated, even when they were out numbered three to one. But now...

"Yeah, let's win this time!" One guy from the Hermes cabin exclaimed.

"No doubt..." Another muttered.

I nodded to the one who had spoken, then turned my attention to everyone I was supposed to lead.

"All right, my group, follow me!" Just as I finished speaking, a conch horn blew, signalling the beginning of the game. My team separated into groups, taking off to take up their positions on the field. I'd left Leo and Percy in charge of protecting our flag, hoping Leo had a couple of tricks up his sleeve. I led my group on a path just inside the forest, along the treeline beside the lake. It looked peaceful, the waves gently lapping against the shore. Suddenly, shouts rang in the distance, and I knew that Nico's group had met some of the hunters.

"Stay alert," I whispered to my group, crouching down a little as I led the way through the brush, "never know when a hunter will pop up."

Slowly, we made our way closer to the hunters' flag. Finally, I spotted a break in the trees ahead. I raised my hand to stop my party, and turned to them.

"Jacob, Jason, you're with me. The rest of you, head back and see where you can help Nico out. Go." The two stayed while the rest slunk off. I turned to the two still present.

"Jason, I want you to take Jacob, and work your way around the clearing. When I give the signal, head straight for the flag. I'll try and buy you time."

"What's the signal?" He asked.

"You'll know." I answered.

He nodded, and the two left. I crouched down, getting somewhat comfortable as I gazed into the clearing. Two people guarded the flag. One was a girl from the Demeter cabin, the other...

"Thalia. Should've known." I said under my breath. I kept an eye out for Jason, trying to make sure he was in position before I struck. The two girls in the clearing were having a whispered conversation as they kept a lookout for any intruders.

Finally, I spotted a flash of bronze from a thicket on the other side of the clearing, and saw Jason's head peak out before retreating just as quickly. Nodding to myself, I slowly got to my feet. I flicked my wrist, and my sword elongated in my hand. I pointed it towards the Demeter girl, and smirked. Suddenly, a large black orb shot from the sword, straight towards her.

Thalia, however, reacted quickly. Her hand went to her wrist as she stepped in front of the orb. In a bright flash of light, a shield appeared strapped to her arm. With it, she deflected the orb, which flew into a couple of trees and dissipated. I shot out of the bushes, straight towards Thalia.

"Figures it would be you." Thalia mused as she raised the spear in her hand, leveling it at me. I met her head on, swinging my sword sideways to deflect the spearhead away from me. Immediately I hopped away as the grass began to grow quickly around my feet, trying to ensnare me.

"Clever trick," I said to the Demeter girl, who was making hand motions with her arms. She was distracted, however, when Jacob came rushing towards her.

"I've got her." He told me.

So I turned my full attention to Thalia.

"First your brother, now you. How quaint." I spoke.

"Perhaps." She said, then charged me.

I raised my blade and deflected the spear, then had to leap sideways to avoid the shield bash. Leaping forward again, I feigned a swiped to her head, then crouched and spun, swinging at her feet. She anticipated it, however, and leaped over me, landing on the other side and swinging her spear sideways. Raising my left hand, I grunted as I caught it, then swung my sword downwards at her. She raised her shield to parry the blow, then raised the spear point towards the sky. Knowing what followed, I shoved the spear away and leaped back, hardly a second before the lightning struck it. The lightning followed through the spear and shot away, missing everyone in the clearing. Suddenly, the Demeter girl raised her voice.

"They have the flag!" Sure enough, Jason was sprinting towards the trees, flag in one hand, a sword in the other. Before he made it, however, an ear piercing screech rent the air.

"It's Orion!"

Both Thalia and me raised our heads, pinpointing the sound, and raced into the woods. Jason dropped the flag and followed us.

Within moments, another clearing opened up, and I got my first clear look at Orion. He was tall, and his mechanical eyes almost constantly moved, taking in every detail of the clearing. The bow in his hands seemed to gleam in the moonlight. There were bodies everywhere in the clearing. Thankfully, most of them were moving slightly, many were groaning. The girl who had shouted was cowering against a tree. She stood alone.

"What is the matter, hunter?" Orion sneered, notching an arrow and pulling it taut. "Are you afraid of death?" He fired.

Time seemed to slow down as I melted into the shadows, appearing beside the panicked hunter. Raising my sword, I deflected the arrow, causing Orion to start and look at me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I rose to my full height, setting my body completely in front of the hunter.

"My name is Efialtis D'mark."

Orion grunted. "Move, or I'll eliminate you as well."

I crouched into a fighter's stance. "You can try."

As I finished speaking, there was a flash of moonlight, and Artemis appeared beside me, two hunting knives in her hands.

"Orion." She growled.

"Ah, my dear Artemis," Orion spoke, "how good of you to join us."

"You are not welcome here." Artemis growled again, taking a threatening step forward. I stepped forward as well. Orion looked at both of us.

"You can't take us both," I said.

He looked at me for a long moment, then at Jason and Jacob, who were standing off to one side, ready to fight as well, then back at me.

"You may be right, Efialtis. I will leave, for now. Just remember this, any who get in the way of my vengeance shall die. I will remember your name, Efialtis D'mark." He raised his hand, and swiped it sideways, and he melted away.

I stood there for a few more moments, to make sure he was gone, then turned to Artemis. She was comforting the hunter, who I now fecognized as Lily. Lily was staring at the spot where Orion had disappeared. Then she turned to Artemis.

"Is there nowhere safe from him?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

 **End Notes: Well...there it is. Hope you liked it. And if you didn't...well, there's no helping that. Either way, R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	9. A Quest With Meaning

**Author's Notes: I. Hate. Life. It always finds a way to screw with me. I'm sorry I couldn't post a chapter sooner, but sadly, I have other things that need doing, so I have to make time for those. Thankfully, now that spring is here, I'll hopefully be able to update more often.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HO**

 **Efialtis's POV**

Thanks to Orion's interference, the game was canceled. Artemis took Lily back to her cabin, while the rest of the hunters scoured the woods for any sign of Orion. Thankfully, they didn't find anything. Over the next couple of days, everyone rushed around, while Chiron and the head counselor of each cabin sat in a war council almost daily. Chiron sent some of the campers out on scouting missions. The satyrs were busy rounding up the nature spirits. It was the Second Titan War all over again, from what I've heard about it. I spent most of my time outside the war council in the arena, constantly sparring with multiple people at once, or with Clarisse or Percy. During one such sparring session.

"Alright, that's enough." I called as I put my sword away. The three campers I was training sighed in relief as they put their weapons up, and immediately made a beeline to the cooler for some refreshing water. Before I could follow, however, I noticed two people standing to one side of the arena, watching me. I tilted my head as I recognized them as Lily and Artemis. Artemis beckoned me over.

"Oh great," I sighed, and, not having much of a choice, reluctantly made my way over.

"Do you need something, Lady Artemis?" I asked, bowing as I reached her. She nodded in return.

"You saved one of my hunters," She had a look of intense thought.

"I merely did what I thought was right."

Lily looked up at me. She, too, had a thoughtful look. "Thank you...for saving me."

I dismissed it with a wave of my hand. I was always uncomfortable in these situations.

"No need. I'm just glad we made it in time. However, it does beg the question of how he got in."

Artemis nodded. "I had wondered that as well. He is not technictechnically a monster, so perhaps the barrier did not hinder him."

I nodded at her, stroking my chin in thought. Then I nodded to myself.

"Have you seen Chiron?" I asked.

Artemis looked surprised, but she nodded slowly. "Yes, he was at the archery range last I saw, bu- wait!"

As she was still speaking, Efialtis had begun to walk away towards the archery range. He turned to look over his shoulder. "You can come, if you'd like."

She stared at him. "What are you doing?"

He sighed. "The only thing I can do. Ask Chiron for a quest. I'll explain when I talk to Chiron, if you're there." He turned and continued on once more.

Artemis was silent for a few moments, then she turned to Lily. "Go, tell Thalia to begin making preparations for our departure."

Lily looked at her in surprise. "My lady?"

Artemis shook her head. "I must speak with Efialtis and Chiron. She turned, and noticed that I was waiting at the edge of the sparring arena. She nodded to me as she walked up.

"Very well," I said, and made my way over to the archery range.

 **~~~~Very Short Time Jump~~~~**

As she had said, Chiron was indeed to be found at the archery range, instructing a couple of young campers in a bow's use. Most were terrible shots, but a couple, probably children of Apollo, actually hit near the center of the targets. Chiron noticed them approach, and cantered over.

"What can I help you with Efialtis, and Lady Artemis?"

"I've put it off long enough. I need a quest," I answered.

Chiron looked surprised. "Now, Efialtis, there's no ne-"

I interrupted him. "My mother told me that when I'd managed to find my way here, I'd need a quest before anything else. She told me to meet her and she'd tell me what I need to do next."

Chiron's eyes widened again. "Where did she ask you to meet her?"

I gave a small snort of amusement. "Memphis, Tennessee."

I wasn't sure if Chiron's eyes could widen any further. "Why there?"

I shrugged. "She told me to meet her at the zoo."

He stared at me. "The...zoo..."

I nodded. He was silent for a few moments. "If what you say is true... And if Tartarus is indeed rising... The usual three per party will not suffice..." He was silent for a minute. "Let me think for a little while. I'll announce your quest at supper tonight."

I nodded my thanks, and turned to leave.

"And what can i help you with, Lady Artemis?"

She shook her head. "I merely wanted to hear what he had to say."

He nodded, and turned back to the young campers as she rushed to catch up to me.

"Are you insane?" She asked as soon as she reached me.

"Why do you ask?" I turned to regard her as I asked.

"Chiron told me the prophecy. 'Savior's heart at end shall rend?' It doesn't take a goddess to know who that's referring to."

I turned to face her, anger in my eyes. "What would you have me do? Run? Hide, and hope Tartarus decides to go back to sleep? This is the worst battle anyone has ever seen, and you're worried that my soul might get rent?"

She was staring at me in surprise, perhaps because she didn't think that I'd snap at a goddess. I took a few calming breaths, before speaking again.

"I understand the dangers. I understand that there's a high likelihood that I won't come back from this quest alive. I accept that. I may not have lived up here for very long, but I know one thing. I will nkt allow Tartarus to destroy it so long as I have breath in my body."

She stared at me for a while, some emotion in her eyes I couldn't recognize. Respect, maybe?

She finally nodded. "Efialtis, maybe I misjudged you. When you came to apologize, I must admit I was skeptical of your intentions. I, like Lily, had my misgivings about you. However, I'm beginning to realize that perhaps you aren't as bad as I initially thought."

I nodded. "Coming from you, I'd say that was probably the nicest thing you've said to a male."

She cracked a smile. "I'll be watching you, Efialtis."

I bowed to her. "Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for tonight."

I took my leave, and headed towards Hades' cabin. Artemis turned her feet towards her own cabin.

Outside Hades' cabin, I spotted Nico. He was staring at the cabin, obviously deep in thought. He did, however, turn to look at me as I showed up.

"What's up?" He asked.

"You up for another quest?"

He tilted his head. "Another quest?"

I nodded. "Chiron will be announcing it at supper tonight. I just wanted to make sure you were among those going."

"Why?"

"Other than me, you're the only one to traverse Tartarus alone. Other than that, you've a skill set similar to mine, though I admit I can't reanimate the dead."

Nico's. eyes widened at my first statement. "How'd you hear about that?"

"I was in Tartarus when you were."

"Oh...right." He looked away for a moment. "How did you survive so long?"

I turned away to look across camp as I thought about how to answer. "Determination, I guess. The one year she tossed me out was the hardest."

He looked at me, eyes wide. "What?"

I shook my head and sighed. "When I turned thirteen, my mother decided to test my mettle. She banned me from her house for a year, forcing me to live an entire year in the depths of Tartarus."

"Oh gods..." Nico gasped.

I shook my head. "But that's not important right now. What is important is the quest."

Nico was silent for a moment, but eventually nodded reluctantly.

"Good," I turned to leave.

"Wait," Nico called.

I turned to look at him over my shoulder.

"For what it's worth... I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "So am I."

 **~~~~Meanwhile, Back At Artemis' Cabin~~~~**

 **3rd Person POV**

Artemis arrived back at her cabin, and to her pleasure the hunters were hurrying around, preparing for departure. She finally spotted Thalia supervising the food.

"Thalia!" Artemis called. Thalia looked up. Realizing who had called her, she spoke a few words to one of the hunters, then walked over.

Yes, Lad..." She trailed off, staring more closely at Artemis.

"What is it, lieutenant?"

"You seem...I don't know, happier. Lily said you went off with Efialtis to see Chiron. Any good news?"

"Perhaps. Efialtis has been allowed a quest."

"Really?" Thalia asked.

Artemis nodded. "I need you to command the hunters while I'm gone. Go, and see if you can find some maidens to join our cause. I'm afraid we may need more hunters than we have."

"But, My Lady, where are you going to be?"

"I'm going to join Efialtis' quest. I've a feeling about one part of the prophecy. I may have a part to play."

Thalia leaned closer. "That's not your only reason for going, is it? If you were someone else, i'd say you were growing fond of Efialtis."

"You forget yourself, lieutenant!" Artemis nearly shouted.

Thalia cracked a smile. "Oh gods, I was right? But you haven't looked at a male that way since Orion! What is it you see in him?"

"I'm warning you, Thalia..." Artemis trailed off and sighed. Then she straightened. "I assure you, I merely wish to express my thanks to him for saving one of my hunters."

"Uh huh. Don't worry _commander_ , I'll look after the hunt while you're gone. Just...remember your vows, okay?"

"You needn't remind me of my vows. I know them. I took them for a reason."

Thalia looked at her for a moment. "I wish you luck on your quest."

Artemis nodded, and looked back over the camp. "I'm afraid we may need it."

 **End Notes: Done, and we're finally getting to the good stuff. I know it's been a while, but I can give a slightly valid reason for my short hiatus. on Archive of Our Own, I've posted an original story. It'd be cool if you guys could check it out, and leave some input. It is, after all, my first original work. It's named "The vampire House," for now. Regardless, I'm back (hopefully) to my usual somewhat fortnightly updates. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you want to submit an OC, the form is in chapter...two, I believe. Please, R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	10. Start of a Quest

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HO.**

 **Efialtis's POV**

I sighed as I stood under the dining pavilion. Chiron had insisted that I wait until today, two days after I asked for the quest, so everyone could be prepared. When I asked what he meant by "everyone," he merely smiled, like he knew something I didn't know, which, he probably did. Nico was sitting at one of the tables, seemingly lost in thought. Artemis was sharpening her blades at another table.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Chiron came cantering up, bow slung over his shoulder. He'd probably just finished an archery lesson. Jogging beside him was Jacob, a bronze sword at his side, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"About time. Why's Ja-" I started.

"I believe your meeting him first was not mere coincidence. I believe he should go with you."

"Right." I turned to Jacob and thought for a moment. "I don't see why not."

Chiron nodded. "That is not all."

I turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Chiron frowned. "Last time the world was on the brink of destruction, seven heroes, four Greek, three Roman, saved it. Even with a goddess on your side, I don't think four will be enough. Therefore, I believe the ones who have volunteered shall suffice."

"Okay..." I nodded slowly. "Who volunteered?"

As if in answer, I spotted movement above the trees, and my jaw nearly dropped. Slowly cresting the trees, headed directly towards us, was a huge flying ship. the oars on its sides paddled steadily, its mast stood proudly above the rest of the ship, and on the side, emblazoned across the celestial bronze surface were the words "Argo III." Flying around the ship was a large bronze dragon, which occasionally spewed fire into the air. The ship flew through the air, stopping only when it reached us, and five people looked over the railing. A ladder was thrown down, and they joined us, allowing me to get a good look at them. Four, I knew. Percy was the first down the ladder, messing with something in his pocket. Jason stood holding Piper's hand as Leo led another woman off of the ship. The woman had caramel colored hair, braided down the right side of her body, and she wore a white, sleeveless Greek dress, with gold trimmings. She had a gold circlet set atop her head. When all of them had disembarked, Chiron turned to me.

"I believe this answers your question."

I nodded, regarding each of them in turn.

"So," Leo was the first to speak, "what primordial are we blowing up this time?"

Jason and Piper glared at him, while Percy just rolled his eyes. The gold dragon roared and blew steam.

"What's with the dragon?" I asked.

"This is Festus. He went with us last time, and he didn't seem too keen on sitting this one out." Leo explained. As if in agreement, Festus blew some smoke from his nostrils and made a couple of clicking noises.

"Right...so we'll be traveling with 'Happy' the dragon?" I asked.

Jason shrugged, and tried, and failed, to suppress a smile. "Welcome to the party."

Jacob stepped forward. "As lovely as this little meeting is, I'm pretty sure we're on a time sensitive mission. We can do introductions later. Right now, we need to get a move on." To accentuate his point, he hoisted himself up the ladder.

Jason shrugged again. "I suppose we might as well head out now."

Chiron started forward, as though he had just remembered something. "Ah, Efialtis, before you go, a word, please?"

I shrugged, and motioned for the others to go ahead without me. When all of them had climbed the ladder, Chiron shifted, turning his gaze to the Big House.

"I...think it would be best if I were truthful with you." He started.

"Meaning?"

"Rachel did not recite the full prophecy. She left some out."

"Why?" I asked.

He sighed, then straightened.

"History altered by his own ways,

Reality by his own decision.

Love of one, thought a friend,

Savior's heart at end shall rend."

It took me a minute to realize he had just recited the last part of the prophecy, and a moment longer to decipher the words.

"I see," I said after another moment.

"Now Efialtis, do not lose heart. Prophecies often have double meanings."

"Chiron, be real," I said, then straightened. "I knew when I left my mother's home that I'd probably not return. This is the price a hero pays. If I'm to die, then so be it. However, I plan on taking Tartarus with me."

Chiron sighed, and looked over at the camp. "Sometimes I question my decision to remain here," He said quietly. He seemed to age a thousand years as he spoke. "Too often have I seen quests claim young heroes' lives. Too often have demigods not returned, simply because it was their fate not to." He sighed again, then turned to look at me. "I was to remain here for as long as I am needed, so I must assume that I am still needed. Elfialtis, I have known you for only a brief time. However, in the time I've gotten to know you, I've seen something in you... and I'm not sure what that is. Have caution, Efialtis. As with Percy before you, and the seven after him, the fate of the world hangs on your shoulders. I wish you luck." And with that, he cantered off. I sighed, and turned towards the ship.

"No pressure, " I muttered dryly. Turning, I came spotted Thalia. She was standing beside the ladder, arms crossed.

Uh oh, I thought.

"Need something?" I asked.

She unfolded her arms and stepped closer, until we were merely a couple of feet apart. "I'm going to tell you this one time, and one time only," She growled, her eyes narrowing, "You protect Artemis with your life. If I find out she was harmed in any way, you won't have to worry about the prophecy, because I will personally end you."

I snorted. "People are real friendly today."

Her eyes narrowed even further. "I mean it."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure Artemis can handle any monster that we come across."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about."

I rolled my eyes again. "I'm pretty sure if any of us harm her, you'd be the least of our problems." I stepped past her. She grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned to look at her, and realized her gaze had softened, and I spotted some other emotion in her eyes. Was that fear?

"Please, protect her." She whispered.

I slowly removed her arm from mine, staring straight into her eyes.

"You have my word."

And with that, I climbed the ladder.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

It was awkward having a goddess on the ship. Though we agreed that she was an invaluable asset to the team, most weren't sure how to address her, especially after watching her take down ten harpies by herself. Very shortly after we embarked, a flock of harpies attacked the airship. Artemis pulled a bow from seemingly nowhere, and took down three of them before anyone could blink. This enraged the harpies, who made a beeline for her, which proved to be a fatal mistake. Artemis merely dropped her bow and drew her hunting knives, and after hardly two seconds had passed, the flock of harpies had been reduced to a pile of feathers.

"Well damn," Jason commented after a moment.

Artemis merely cleaned her blades and sheathed them. Spotting me staring at the feathers, deep in thought, she walked over.

"What is it?" She asked.

I turned to her. "These harpies...they hardly seemed bothered by the magical wards placed on this ship, which are supposed to repel monsters. Also...did they seem bigger to you?"

She thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't see harpies very often."

I nodded. the feathers were already scattering in the wind, which helped with cleanup, at least.

I watched as Leo spun his wii remote, which apparently controlled the airship, and saw Jason, arms spread wide as he enjoyed the morning air. Leo had told us when we left Camp Half-Blood, after consulting a few maps, that it'd take two to three days to reach our destination. I wasn't sure what to feel. I knew that in a couple of days, I'd meet my mother once again. I hadn't seen her since the last time I left her house, when she told me where to meet her, and so I was naturally apprehensive. The others were worried for different reasons. However, one thing was for sure. The success of this quest hinged on what my mother told me.

~~~~That Night~~~~

I carefully made my way onto the deck, careful to make as little noise as possible, lest I should wake the sleeping campers. I spotted Jason, who was on watch, standing beside the wheel, looking around to make sure no monsters approached the ship. I approached the starboard (right) side, and leaned forward against the railing, looking up to watch the night sky. The stars shone bright, and the moon was full, casting plenty of light onto the Argo III. I sighed, closing my eyes to enjoy the night air. Movement beside me caused me to open my eyes as someone leaned against the railing.

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice asked.

Glancing over, I was surprised to see Artemis, auburn hair flowing freely in the wind as she looked at me with mild curiosity.

I shrugged. "I don't sleep."

She cocked an eyebrow, looking over at me out of the corner of her eye. "You don't sleep? Is that because you're the son of Nyx?"

I sighed again. "Partly. But after spending as long as I did in Tartarus, I've learned other avenues of restoring my energy."

She looked at me quizzically. "Such as?"

"Night. Just being awake at such a time fills me with energy, and I've learned to harvest that energy, for use during the day. While I was in Tartarus, well..." I pulled out the small sword replica. "...there are other ways."

She looked at the small sword then back to me, confusion clouding her gaze. She shrugged, and her eyes cleared. "Very well. Just be warned. You are critical to the success of this quest. If you were to be injured-"

I cut her off. "I was aware of the responsibility that has been placed on my shoulders." I sighed once more, turning my gaze back to the night sky. She followed suit.

"Ever wonder what it would be like, living as a human, ignorant of the precarious war that rages around you?" I asked, turning my gaze downward, spotting a city as we flew above it.

Artemis sighed. "I have lived for many millennia, and that thought has crossed my mind every day."

I nodded. "I wish, more than anything, for that."

She turned, regarding me. "Why?"

"In that world, the world doesn't hang in the balance. You don't have to live in fear, afraid that this will be the day you die. You don't have to worry about whether you were good enough to reach Elysium. In that world, I could spend time having fun..." I trailed off, sighed, and spoke one more time. "In that world, I wouldn't be so broken."

She tilted her head, confusion once more taking a prominent position on her face as I turned to her.

"I mask my uncertainty, hide my doubts, cover my shortcomings. I pretend that I know what I'm doing, when in reality, I'm barely managing to scrape by. When I first came to the surface, I wept with joy, for I'd never seen the sky before. I stood for an hour, just admiring the grass, which is so different from that which I had seen. The sun, which was blinding, caused me to rejoice. The moon, the stars, everything, they overwhelmed me. I knew then where I wished I could be. I knew then what it was I wanted, more than anything. I wished to live on this earth, to eat of her fruit, to smell of her fragrance. But I knew it could not be."

I paused, drew a breath, and looked away, wiping my eyes on my sleeves, trying desperately to rein in my feelings. I hadn't cried since that first morning, when I saw the sky.

She was staring at me in surprise. After a moment, she asked, "Why can you not live here?"

I turned back to her, and sighed once again. Looking out over the earth below us, I answered, "I do not belong. There is a reason Nyx made her home in Tartarus, and also why many of her children make their abode their. Zeus himself, when Hypnos put him to sleep, feared attacking him when he fled to Nyx, fearing her retribution. Nyx, by herself, gave birth to many gods, even the Fates. Nyx is feared amongst the gods, and rightly so, for she is one of the eldest, and most powerful beings. As such, being a direct and immediate descendent, I have inherited much of that power. And so, I am feared. My life will forever be spent in the shadows, dwelling forever in the night. When this is over, I will disappear from the pages of history, and there will be no record of me ever being here, and that too, is rightly so. Again, there is a reason Nyx does not make a habit of bearing demigods. Even more so than children of the Big Three, I have the power to shape the worlds destiny."

After a moment, Artemis nodded. "I see. That is how you feel. But I do not believe that to be so. In the short time I've known you, you've proven to be a valuable ally."

I regarded her for a short while, then gave a mirthless chuckle. "But that's just it, isn't it? You don't know me. If I were to speak of the things I did in Tartarus..." I turned to look back over the side of the ship. "Go, rest. I will take the next watch."

Despite her protests, and inquiries about what I meant, I would divulge no further information, and so she reluctantly headed below deck. After I had sent Jacob below to rest, I stood guiding the ship, recalling my days in Tartarus with vivid clarity.

It was the first time since I stepped foot on the surface. I wept.

 **End Notes: I apologize for the incredibly long hiatus. I'm facing a lot of personal issues at home right now, so I can't get the chapters out like I want to. I'm hoping the issues will resolve soon, so that I may continue working on these stories I've grown so attached to. Please, although I can't be on as often as I've been, leave a review. I'd like to improve, and the best way for that to happen is for you to tell me how you think I can. So please, R &R! RayTheZoroark Out for an indeterminate time!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


End file.
